Talk:Pawn Inclination/@comment-33780977-20190831170159
Being tired of Cyclopes I went for a test killing spree all around Southron today. Hob/Goblins by the tree at Verda Woodland Scather rises. Mitigator and Challenger are lowered. Was slaying nothing but Goblins and Hobgoblins and somehow Nexus was lowered. Why? Four Goblins with a chieftain Prioritizing chieftain and then stone thrower raised Challenger as expected and lowered Mitigator and Utilitarian. Mitigator and Challenger are lowered by fighting inappropriate categories of enemies? Why not Scather? Two groups of Goblins on the beach Prioritizing shieldmen and fighters lowers Mitigator and Challenger. Again Utilitarian lowered. Strange? 1st Chimera and Saurians slaughter Fighting Saurians istead Chimera raises Mitigator singnificantly. But Scather and Challenger are intact. Utilitarian reliably lowered. 2nd Chimera and Saurians slaughter In the long run ignoring Chimera lowers Scather (slightly) and raises Mitigator (significantly). Utrilitarian drops again. Nexus drops again - was fighting while ignoring Unconscious Pawn, maybe it's this? In a long run a Pawn battling Saurians alone raises Scather and lowers Mitigator. Also slaying a single Saurian does the same. Gaining Scather lowers Mitigator except with bosses? Needs further testing. Nexus is lowered again with Saurians. 1st Lone Chimera Of course rises Scather Leaving Unconscious Pawn to rot (for about half of the timer) and Nexus is lowered again. Neither Utilitarrian nor others were changed. Cause I was fighting away from the Pawn? 2nd Lone Chimera Chimera stuck for some time so I was just standing there, and then the creature left early. The effect is major decrease of Scather, but not as big as from staring when unnoticed. Also major decrease to Utilitarian. So I guess it happens all the time. Guardian lowered due to using Go! in battle. Again left Unconscious Pawn to rot and and again Nexus is lowered. No change to Pioneer this time. I took a trip without any fights and Pioneer dropped again. Maybe the fact I was running too much or not enough? I had a hunch so I did some recon. * I took a trip from Vestad Hills to Eradication Site, a walking trip. Nothing changed. * So I took a run back and yup, Pioneer lowered. Heh, it's like a vengeful system punishing me for not allowing a Pawn to go ahead ;) 3rd Lone Chimera encounter was cancelled cause it dissappeared without the trace by the Nightcall Crevasse. So I went to harass Bask of Saurians again Scather lowered a bit, and Mitigator lowered significantly. By the dusk we went to harass some Hobgoblins again I was walking around enemies while Pawn was rendered unsncious. I went away from the Pawn and waited one cycle (30 seconds) then Aided her. No change to Nexus. Also Scather dropped signifficantly but again not as much as when staring unnoticed. Utilitarian dropped as always. Repeated the test with Unconscious Pawn, this time waited for few cycles. Nexus lowered. Or rather I was f****** around longer. Maybe that's why Scather raised a bit? Or maybe that's cause I got hit once... Utilitarian drops as always. The scather raise bugged me so I did the same again. This time without getting hit. Nexus dropped ofc. Scather dropped too. Conclusions: * Any fight lowers Utilitarian, all the time not just when fleeing. Defnitely: It has to be sustained constantly. * Pioneer is lowered by running ahead of the party. * Nexus is lowered by ignoring Unconscious Pawns for few cycles. * Challenger is lowered when prioritizing Mitigator enemies and vice versa. * Scather is lowered when avoiding enemy contact in battle. PS In all cases was using non-tactical skills. Also wasn't picking up drops and Acquisitor was lowered reliably.